Seasons of the Circle
by Just Canceled
Summary: Danny becomes stuck in the ghost zone, who’s going to save him? dxS, slight AU


**Title**: Seasons of the Circle

**Series**: Danny Phantom

**Summary**: Danny becomes stuck in the ghost zone, who's going to save him?

**Chapters**: One-Shot

**Rating**: T (language)

**A/N**: Well, this is my second DP fanfic. It is once again, angsty. Maybe a little bit more action-based, but still romantic. OOC & AU. BTW, -sc- means scene change.

-----------

How did it come to this? The great superhero Danny Phantom was locked in what appeared to be a ghost silo. The tall round structure had one way in, and no way out, even for someone who could fly.

It all started on a normal ghost hunting mission. As Danny was fighting the Box Ghost he didn't see the shadow figure of another ghost sneaking up behind him. Next thing Danny sees is a giant tower that he was flying towards, then flying right through it and hitting the ground at amazing speed.

'SHIT' he screamed as he rolled onto his back in a pile of hay. He quickly rose off the ground, only wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs. Danny stared around, seeing no exit, no door or window. Just smooth metal all the way to the top. He flew all around, actively pounding on the walls, but to no avail. He shot an ectoplasmic blast from his hand but dived when it ricocheted back and blew up the pile of hay he had been standing in front of.

He sat down, reverting back to his human state. Which gave him an idea, if human's were ghosts in the ghost zone, maybe he could just walk through the wall. He stood up, and walked towards the wall, gaining speed he hit the wall at full blast, nearly knocking himself unconscious.

'SHIT' he screamed again. This was getting frustrating! How was he going to get out of here? He walked over to the wall, punching it even after his knuckles started to bleed. He finally gave up and sat back down, wiping the blood on his jeans.

-sc-

Back in the human world, his best friends Sam and Tucker were desperately trying to find him.

"Where could he have gone for five hours, Tuck?" Tucker just shook his head.

"Hell if I know. There doesn't seem to be any clue to where he's gone."

"I'm worried, Tucker. Really worried." Tucker just nodded in agreement.

-sc-

Killbone was pacing in his lair, laughing at his fortune. He had managed to capture the ghost-boy, a feat not even the greatest of ghosts had managed to do. He decided it was time to introduce himself to the young hero.

He appeared in front of the startled teenager, dressed in his green tunic and britches, and with his nearly seven foot height, Killbone made a striking figure. He would have been handsome, if he were alive. His tunic was cut in the fashion of Robin Hood, a silver-green color. His face was harsh, but not exactly cruel. His eyes were solid black, set underneath a brow that was drawn together in concentration. Danny didn't even have time to turn ghost before Killbone spoke.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Phantom. I assure you, you have no reason to fear me." Killbone relaxed before continuing. "It is true I have captured you, but it is not with evil intent. Although I am proud of this…accomplishment. You have turned out to be everything I have hoped."

"Who are you?" Danny growled, eyes glowing green.

"Relax, I mean no harm. My name is Killbone, and I am partially your father."

-sc-

"Sam, look at this!" Tucker cried standing next to the last place Danny had been.

"What is it, Tuck?" Sam asked as she ran over to Tucker. Tucker held up the piece of green cloth to show Sam. "What is that?"

"It's ghost cloth. I don't know how it has managed to last this long. Usually it disintegrates after a few minutes when not attached to a ghost. Whoever this ghost is, he's really powerful, Sam."

-sc-

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny roared at Killbone. Killbone just shook his head.

"You remind me a lot of Icethorne. Quick to temper. He was evil, but he is…was, my son." Killbone sighed, his eyes flashing from black to dark green, then back to black. "You don't know how you became what you are, do you Danny?"

"I am NOT evil. And I know exactly how I got ghost powers!" Danny was yelling again. Killbone never took notice. Killbone walked over to where Danny was resting against the cool metal of the silo.

"Yes, I'm sure you _think_ you do. But when you stepped into that retched machine of your human parents, what exactly gave you ghost powers? Only Vlad, that horrible idiot, has powers like yours."

"I will never be able to get a straight answer from you, will I?" Danny sighed.

-sc-

"It's been nearly eight hours, Sam. Who ever has him isn't going to be releasing him anytime soon…" Tucker spoke to Sam, who was pacing the living room at Tucker's house and muttering.

"I love Danny…if anything happens…don't think like that, be strong…but Danny…"

"Sam, you know I can hear you, right?" Sam took no notice; she was lost in her own worry filled state.

-sc-

"Danny, you want straight answers, you have got to ask the right questions." Danny just glared at Killbone.

"Fine, you want a question; I'll give you a question." Danny paused. "How did I really get my ghost powers?"

"That's better, son. You see, when you stepped into the ghost portal the first time, your human DNA fused with the ectoplasm that ghosts are made out of. In short, you fused with a ghost. You became, in part, that ghost, every time you change forms. But it didn't stop there, oh no! But that's for another question."

"Ok, fine." Danny glanced at the floor, then back at Killbone. "The ghost I fused with, he was your son?"

"Correct. He lives on in you." Killbone knelt in front of Danny, placing his giant hand on Danny's shoulder. "He was a great warrior when he was alive. He was framed for my murder then hung. That's why he became a ghost. His name was Icethorne." Killbone stood up again, resuming his former position of standing a few feet away.

"Ok, so tell me, exactly why you captured me?"

"Easy, you're part of my son. Wanted to see if I could do it, too. Sense of pride."

"Ok, ok." Danny sighed. "What are you planning on doing with me?" Killbone laughed.

"I want to train you. Not in the same way that idiot Plasmius wants to, that nut-job wants you to do his bidding." Danny began to interrupt, "And no, I do not want to control you, Danny. I want you to become me. You are, in fact, my heir."

"Ok, last questions." Danny began.

-sc-

Sam lay awake on her large bed. She was worried about Danny, but something told her he was safe.

-sc-

"What ghost did Vlad fuse with when he got his ghost-powers? What did you mean earlier when you said your son was evil? And how far do my powers reach?"

Killbone laughed again. "You just don't stop do you?"

"Well, you're the one making me play fucking jeopardy!" Killbone didn't stop laughing for a full minute. "What, it's not that funny!"

"You did play my game, so I will answer your questions." Killbone paused. "Vlad fused with a ghost named Cinderghast. Cinderghast is the one who killed me and framed Icethorne." He paused again. "Icethorne was evil, but he wasn't. He was made that way. He hated ghosts and being a ghost drove him mad." He looked over at Danny, "And your powers, Danny, are limitless, as long as you train, you will discover new abilities."

"Limitless?" Danny asked, for once awestruck. "I…I can be powerful?" Danny thought about what he could do with limitless powers. Then it hit him, he might be all powerful, but power corrupts.

"Yes, but you are already powerful, Danny. Don't let it go to your head. You are invincible, you aren't a god. Ghosts can't die, Danny, but you can. And there is no guarantee you'll end up a ghost."

"I'm afraid of what I'll become…when I die. Do you have the answer for that question? What will I become?"

"I don't know, son, I don't know."

-sc-

Sam was in Danny's basement the day after he had disappeared. Jazz had let her in and she had gone down to the basement to go into the ghostzone. She easily overrode the genetic lock with the code Danny had given her.

As the door opened, she stepped through to the other side.

The bright green assaulted her eyes but she quickly adjusted. She began to follow her heart, letting her feet lead her towards Danny.

-sc-

Danny and Killbone sat in silence. Finally fed up with everything, Danny stood up and punched the wall again.

"You want to know about Icethorne?" Killbone asked once Danny had let off some steam.

"I guess…" Danny said.

"Icethorne was a great warrior. He used his sword with ease and a skill that was unmatched. He was my firstborn and only son. His mother was beautiful, and I miss her, but she did not become a ghost. She went to wherever pure souls go. I like to think of her as an angel, watching over us." Killbone looked over at Danny, his eyes not black or even the dark green they had been, but a clear and pure blue. "Icethorne, he was in love with the most beautiful girl. She had long black hair and the most beautiful purple eyes. Her name was Kira. She was a very rebellious one, too much so, in fact. She was pushed out of the village, almost killed for being a witch. She wasn't of course. She was strong, but she was gentle."

"She sounds a lot like my friend Sam." Danny paused. "Sam's a lot like that. She doesn't take nobody's shit but she always puts her friends first. Sam is just amazing, you know. I've never met anyone like her."

"That's just what Icethorne said about Kira. Right before they were married." Killbone sighed, "They never got the chance. Tell me Danny, do you love this Sam girl?" Danny was silent for a moment.

"I love her with all my heart."

"That's good, my boy. Icethorne loved Kira even after he died." Killbone smiled. "Icethorne always had his sword with him. A beautiful sword it was, its blade was gleaming silver; he never allowed it to tarnish. He had wrapped a very fine piece of black leather around the grip right behind the guard was a work of art, it was in the shape of wings, every feather tip had a small black stone set into it. Then to top off that work of beauty, the pommel was square but carved with the triple-spiral each inlaid with more of those black stones."

"It sounds beautiful…for a weapon."

"It was so much more than that. It was his pride. He brought it with him, you see, into this realm. That's where it became…magic…it was a ghost sword then. The blade changed to fit the wielder whim, to become whatever tool was necessary. That sword is all I have left of him, besides you."

"You still have it?" Danny asked, getting excited.

"Let me guess, you want to see if it will work for you. Very well." Killbone disappeared.

-sc-

Sam had been walking for what seemed liked hours. All around her were the souls of people who had never finished their business on earth. As scary as it could be, Sam kept walking.

She finally found her self outside a giant tower. She touched the cold metal, surprised when she fell through.

-sc-

Straight into Danny's arms.

"Danny?"

"Sam?"

"What are you doing here?" They both said at once, before laughing.

"I came looking for you. You've been gone for over twenty-four hours!"

"It doesn't seem like that lon…" his sentence got interrupted by the return of Killbone holding the sword in front of him. Sam jumped in front of Danny, spreading her arms out to the sides in a 'mother-hen' position.

"You can't have him!"

"Kira?" Killbone asked. "Is that you?" Danny stepped in front of Sam, soothing her.

"Killbone, this is Sam. Not Kira…I think." Sam crossed her arms.

"What can't even recognize me now, Danny?" Both Danny and Killbone ignored her.

"She looks so much like Kira, they could be twins. The same you look like Icethorne when he was young. If I had to say anything, I'd say Sam has Kira's soul, the same way you have Icethorne's."

"Reincarnation?" Danny asked, turning to Sam. "Sam, this is Killbone. It's a long story."

"Well, we have a while, Danny, start talking." So Danny filled Sam in on everything from the way he really got his ghost powers to the meeting with Killbone to her being the reincarnation of Kira.

"So, let me get you straight. I'm some ancient chick named Kira and you're Icethorne, the great warrior?" Danny nodded. "Danny, you are nuts."

"Danny, I don't mean to interrupt, but here is Hellwing, Icethorne's sword. That's one way to show Lady Sam that your words are true." Danny accepted Hellwing from Killbone. He swung it once, surprised at the lightness. It really was a gorgeous weapon. He pointed it at the wall behind him surprised when it changed its shape into that of a giant box cutter. Danny made four quick cuts into the wall, satisfied when a doorway fell outwards.

"So, Killbone, this is my destiny?"

"Yes, but don't forget, tell Sam how you feel. I hope you will return soon, to begin your training."

"I will, Killbone, but several people are waiting for me to return. I will see you soon." Danny bowed to Killbone, and Killbone bowed right back.

"So Sam, shall we?" Danny motioned to the door in the silo. Sam nodded.

-sc-

"Danny! Where have you been?" His parent's voice was the first thing he heard.

"I…uh…got stuck in the basement." Danny said quickly. Sam nodded.

"I was looking through the house, wondering if some ghost might have attacked him here or something and right as I went down to the basement, Danny came flying out of the door."

Danny's parents seemed to buy it, so he wasn't punished. Though they had been so worried that they would have believed anything.

Later that night Danny and Sam were sitting in Danny's room, staring at the floor.

"So…what did Killbone mean when he said you should tell me what you feel?"

"It means…I…" Tucker burst into the room at the exact moment Danny was about to confess his feelings to Sam.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tucker screamed. They quickly filled Tucker in on everything. "So, let me get this right, Sam is an ancient Celtic chick and you are an ancient Celtic warrior, and you guys were in love? Ok, I always knew you two weren't meant to be!"

Sam's quiet, "Tucker…" went unnoticed.

"Yes, we are." Danny looked at Sam. "I love you, Sam." Sam blushed.

"I love you too, Danny." Tucker groaned.

"Not another blushy moment!" Tucker left the room, leaving Sam and Danny there kissing.

**End A/N**: The title, 'Seasons of the Circle' came from nowhere, really. I just thought it was pretty. Anyway, this is slight AU and I had fun writing it. I hope you peoples liked to read it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
